The fabrication of YBCO coated conductors requires robust and economical production processes. A well known superconductor is YBa2Cu3Ox (YBCO), which, in order to exhibit optimum critical current density (Jc), is deposited on a buffered substrate, the top layer of which must be biaxially textured to provide a template for epitaxial YBCO growth. Relatively thin buffer layers are needed to optimize the engineering critical current density of YBCO conductor materials.
Well known methods of making conductor materials are ion-beam assisted deposition (IBAD) and inclined substrate deposition (ISD).
Specifically referenced and incorporated herein by reference are: U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,591 issued on Oct. 5, 2004 to Quanxi Jia, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,527 issued on Apr. 26, 2005 to James R. Groves, et al.